


Smeared lipstick

by hidekins



Series: Lipstick [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Sequel, but I did, happy birthday nozomi!!, i wasn't planning on writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: The long awaited (by one person) direct sequel to Lipstick. Happy birthday Nozomi Tojo! Can be read and enjoyed as a standalone





	Smeared lipstick

Nico loved everything about Nozomi, even if she did not admit it.

Nozomi brushed Nico’s bangs to the side and she stared right into her. Nico stared back, fixed on her emerald eyes. Nozomi’s emerald eyes that she loved.

Nozomi’s own bangs draped over Nico’s cheeks and her sides, tickling her a little bit. Nico took a strand of her silky purple hair and played with it.

“Thanks for today, Nicocchi,” Nozomi spoke softly. “I had tons of fun.” Nico could only hum in response, too entranced by her lovely and enchanting voice to give her a proper response.

And then she smiled. Nico found herself staring at her beautiful, warm smile. Nico knew her smile was only second to Nozomi’s, but she would not admit that.

Nico closed her eyes as Nozomi slowly leaned on to her. The last image in Nico’s memory was her favorite part of Nozomi, and now that part had busied itself pressing against Nico’s lips. Nico let out a long and pleased sigh as she kissed back, her arms wrapping around Nozomi’s side as second nature.

Nico always enjoyed kissing Nozomi, that was a given, but her favorites were ones like these: both of them on top of each other, completely lied down in the comfort of Nozomi’s bedroom. Long and slow kisses, where Nico could feel Nozomi’s plump lips press on her own. She did not have to worry about getting caught by family, friends or snoopy paparazzi. All she had to fill her mind about was Nozomi.

“Hnng… N-Nozomi…” was all Nico could muster in a whimper when Nozomi had started to move her kisses from Nico’s lips to her cheek, then her jawline and then her neck. Nozomi would press her lips on her lover’s neck and kiss her softly. Nico both hated and loved how sensitive she was there. She hated that Nozomi could pin her down so easily by focusing on that spot, but she also loved every single time Nozomi would press her lips there. With each kiss, Nico’s breath hitched and her legs squirmed softly under Nozomi’s.

“You don’t have to worry about me leaving lipstick on ya, right?” Nozomi playfully asked, stopping momentarily to look at the red lip marks on Nico’s neck. “Red really suits ya anyways.”

Nico’s cheeks blushed a brighter red, and in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, she turned her head to the side and put her arm over her cheek. “S-Shut up,” Nico mumbled.

Nozomi giggled and whispered “I love you,” right over her neck. Before Nico could finish responding, Nozomi interrupted her by starting to kiss her neck again. Nico found it more difficult to contain her voice as Nozomi’s kisses increasingly became harder with each peck she gave to Nico’s neck.

Nozomi almost lost complete balance when Nico’s hand had suddenly took hold of her thigh. Confused, Nozomi leaned back to give Nico a quizzical look. Nico still had her head turned away and her other arm over her face, but Nozomi could discern that Nico’s blush became deeper by how red her ear was. Then she felt another tug to her leg, this time guiding it between Nico’s legs.

“Oh, Nicocchi…” Nozomi whispered and smiled. Nico did not need to guide her any longer, Nozomi understanding what she wanted. With her lips still curved in a smile, Nozomi readjusted positions and leaned in once more, pressing open lips on Nico’s neck.

Nico could not hold her voice any longer when she felt Nozomi suck hard on her neck.

* * *

 

“NOZOMI!!!”

Nozomi was suddenly, and quite loudly, awoken by Nico, who was standing right in front of her full length mirror. Nozomi was not too pleased to be awoken this early in the morning, but she would let it slide this time. It was not every day that she would wake up to the sight of her girlfriend’s cute and very naked rear.

“What is it, Nicocchi?” Nozomi stifled through a yawn.

“Don’t ‘what is it, Nicocchi’ me! You…! You gave me…!” Nico turned around, quite visibly furious. But her anger was not what caught Nozomi’s attention. “You left hickeys on Nico’s precious, soft, and most important of all, very-visible skin!” Nico pointed at her the red marks around her neck and collarbone. The ones that were not smeared red lipstick.

“Well, red really suits ya, Nicocchi!” Nozomi would have worried more, if she had not decided that the gift to herself this year was not worrying about the repercussions of her actions.

“Nico has a family to come back to! I can’t go back with these!”

“Well… you could always wear a scarf?”

Nico gasped offendedly and stomped towards Nozomi. It was a shame that a butt-naked Nico was not too menacing for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6/9!! Thanks to master-thief-gray-shadow for beta-ing this!!


End file.
